


Memory

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: In Eichi's memory, there was a boy there.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Memory

In Eichi's memory, there was a boy there.

On days where he felt a little better, well enough to walk on his own feet, he often walked around the ward even though he couldn't go very far. Of course, laying around inside a blank white room with nothing but a bed, an IV, and one television made him bored out of his mind like he was going insane.

That day in his memory was another lucky day.

Opening the door, the first thing his eyes met was the sight of a boy with dark blond hair around his age sitting in front of the door. Eichi had seen him around before. If he remembered correctly, that boy was probably a family of someone next to his room.

Sobbing noises hit his ears. Eichi hated it. With his miserable personality, it made him think that the noise from the other boy was extremely irritating. Still, he didn't say anything, walking away without even batting an eye.

Before he could go anywhere, a thoroughly covered trolley was pushed pass him from behind. That was enough to make him look back to the boy earlier again.

Eichi was a smart kid. He knew what that trolley was used for without anyone ever telling him.

Someone important to that boy wasn't around for him anymore.

He decided to drag himself back to the front of his room even though that sobbing was still as annoying as before. Right there, he stopped in front of him.

It took that boy a while to realize that someone was standing in front of him. He jumped, before wiping the tears with his shirt trying to act like he wasn't crying even though his puffy eyes were clearly visible and he was still sniffling profusely.

Silence filled the atmosphere inside the hallway. None of the boys said anything, and they didn't know what to say. Eichi wasn't very good with his words due to not having a lot of people to talk with other than the nurses and the boy was too busy crying to make out any comprehensible sentences, let alone words. In the end, they just stared at each other without speaking up.

Suddenly, a shaky hand reached out and placed down on the soft blond hair before the owner of that hand slowly pat it, face still the same as earlier. Not showing any emotion. The boys seemed a little shocked but didn't say anything.

Then tears started falling onto his cheeks again.

The sobbing noises got even louder making Eichi wonder how important that person must've been. If they weren't important, the boy right here wouldn't be crying his heart out like this. It was never his business in the first place and Eichi didn't even know why he did that. The next thing he realized was his hand was already reached out.

Right then, the door was opened once again revealing a group of people who must've been this boy's family. Upon seeing that, Eichi lifted his hand from his head and went back inside his room feeling like his job was finished.

He didn't have any hearts to walk around anymore. He probably won't die from just watching television for another day.

Since then, from having seen each other several times. The boy was never here ever again.

A sobbing noise escapes from a person close to him, his body is hugged tight without any intention of letting go. Still, it's not like Eichi has any intention of letting his arms that is wrapped around the other's torso go either. Small noises come from his throat every once in a while trying to soothe the crying person in his embrace.

The dark blond hair is getting a little messy. Upon seeing that, Eichi can't help but put his hand on it and rub those soft locks as gentle as possible.

"Thanks, Eichi-kun—" a voice mumbles before inhaling and sigh, letting war breath hit Eichi's shoulder.

"It's nothing," he flashes a smile even though the person hugging him wouldn't be able to see it.

"..."

"Say, Kaoru-kun," after a small while of silence, Eichi decides to speak up.

"Hm?" Kaoru softly hums in response.

"...Doing this, doesn't it remind you of the first time we've met?"

"When?" Kaoru asks, not remembering the event in the past even though it probably was Eichi's very first memory of him. 

"You don't remember?"

Kaoru just shakes his head slightly while his face is still planting on the other's shoulder. "I don't really keep track of my interactions with guys, you know it," he slightly laughs. "Even the time we met in a social gathering, I almost forgot that one too."

"Ah, it was that time when your–"

"..."

"Never mind, Kaoru-kun."

He almost said it.

For Eichi, he thinks he shouldn't dig up that topic and let it be, keeping their childhood memory with him alone for Kaoru's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> My hands are so stiff so this is a translation of one of my past works,,,


End file.
